Romantic Proposal
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil are nurses at the hospital, and everybody who works with them ship them as a couple even though they don't know that they're actually together. One night, Dan proposes to Phil and their friends at the hospital finally learn that their dating each other.


"How long do you think it'll be before someone says something about us being a couple?"

Phil laughed as he looked over at Dan, his current 'secret' boyfriend. "10 minutes."

Dan giggled and he kissed Phil once before letting go of his hand.

Dan and Phil were just getting to the hospital. Phil had been working as a nurse for a couple years now and he was 26, but Dan had only just started a couple months ago, and he was 22. It was a good paying job, and since Dan and Phil had recently moved in with each other… they thought it would be good if they both worked at the hospital to help pay the rent.

The two had been together for nearly five years, but because they were worried about whether or not they would lose their jobs if anyone in the hospital found out… they decided that it would be best to keep it a secret for now. Because even in the year 2012, people were still against gay marriage even though it was legal pretty much everywhere, thankfully. Everybody knew that they were close though, which was nice. Some of the doctors and nurses even 'shipped' them jokingly. Dan and Phil were always referred to as Phan throughout the hospital.

"Good morning Lisa." Dan greeted as they walked up to the desk.

"Checking in boys?" THe lady at the desk asked, smiling as she looked up at the pair.

"Yeah, bright and early. Which is totally not like us." Dan said.

"It's a Friday. We want to get home early." Phil added.

"So, are you two married yet?" Lisa asked, smirking when she saw the look on Dan's face.

"Well, we did move in together. One step closer." Phil joked.

"Oh, God. Don't give them any ideas Phil!" Dan groaned.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Lisa asked, giggling.

"You're all crazy." Dan said, shaking his head but smiling nonetheless.

"We have work to do-" Phil grabbed Dan and quickly pulled him away.

"It's like they actually know that we're together!" Dan hissed, staying close to Phil.

"No, they're just messing with us. Don't worry, okay?" Phil said calmly.

"Are we really going out on a date? We never going on dates." Phil said.

"Which is exactly why we should go on a date." Dan argued.

"It's cold," Phil whined. "Why couldn't we just make some hot chocolate and cuddle?"

"Because that's what we always do Phil," Dan said. He sighed. "We're going to sit under the stars and we're going to be cute and romantic, and you're going to like it."

Phil rolled his eyes and watched as Phil plopped down onto the ground.

"Sit," Dan said as he patted the spot on the ground beside him.

"You're lucky that I love you so much." Phil said as he sat down beside him.

"It's pretty tonight, and the stars are out." Dan said as he looked up at the sky.

"You're such a nerd." Phil chuckled as he rested his head on Dan's shoulder.

Dan smiled as he looked over at Phil, and he wrapped his arms around him. "You love me."

"I do, don't I?" Phil looked up at Phil and smiled, gently kissing Dan's neck.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan, knowing what was going to happen tonight.

Dan and Phil have been together for so long, five years to be exact. They were happy together, and neither of them could see their relationship ending anytime soon. Dan had been wanting to propose to Phil for quite awhile now, he'd just been too nervous about doing it.

After spending a couple of hours together up on the hill that was by their house, they finally decided that it was time to head home before it got too dark. It was already midnight. They had never stayed out this late before but they enjoyed being in each other's company like this.

"I didn't realize how cold it was." Phil said as he stood up from the ground.

Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil. "That's because you were using me as a blanket."

"Oh, were you cold?" Phil asked, biting his lip.

Dan laughed and also stood up from the ground. "No, I was alright."

"Okay, good. Should we go home then?" Phil asked.

"Actually… there is one last thing that I want to do before we go home," Dan said. He took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to do this for awhile but I've been too nervous to…"

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked, blinking a few times as he stared at Dan.

Dan took a deep breath and then he got down on one knee.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock as he watched Dan carefully.

"Phil-" Dan pulled out a black box and opened it, revealing a silver ring.

"Oh my God-" Phil covered his mouth, shock written on his face.

Dan looked up at Phil and took a deep breath, holding up the ring. "Philip Michael Lester, I love you with all my heart and soul and I can't picture myself being with anyone but you for the rest of my life, and I mean that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Phil's eyes began to water up. "Of course. Of course I will marry you!" He yelled excitedly.

Dan smiled the biggest smile that Phil had ever seen, and Dan happily put the ring on Phil's finger. "Now I can breathe." He sighed in relief. He had been so worried that Phil was going to say no or reject him. Dan couldn't even handle the thought of rejection.

"Dan! I-I can't believe this. I'm shocked, I never thought that-"

Dan stood up and then he pulled Phil into a passionate kiss, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Dan," Phil moaned. They kissed for a few more seconds before Dan finally pulled away. "I love you so fucking much." He whispered, not taking his eyes away from Dan.

Dan smiled as he stared at Phil. "I love you too."

"I can't believe you proposed." Phil whispered, a smile on his face.

"And you said that I wasn't romantic." Dan said.

"You're so romantic Dan." Phil laughed and shook his head. "No, but this was really romantic… I can see why you wanted to propose to me here. It's absolutely beautiful at night."

"Let's head home, shall we? We have some celebrating to do!"

The very next day;

Dan and Phil walked into work holding hands, not even hiding the fact that they were together anymore. They were so excited about the engagement last night, and they wanted to make it known to the world that they were in love with each. Who cared about the haters, right?

"Good morning boys." Johnny said as he walked past Dan and Phil. He stepped dead in his tracks when he noticed that Dan and Phil were holding hands. "Hold on-"

"Yes?" Dan asked, stopping and looking over at Johnny.

"Are you two holding hands?" Johnny asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, that's what couples do, right?" Phil asked, chuckling.

"You two are actually a couple?" Johnny asked, surprised.

"Come on, don't be so surprised. Everybody know's how close we are," Dan said. He sighed and shook his head. "We're best friends, and now we're boyfriends who just got engaged!"

"Wow. Congratulations! I'm happy that you're happy." Johnny said.

"Thanks Johnny. We know everybody's shipped us together ever since I started working here but, we just didn't want to hide anymore. It's time to let people know that we're together-"

"Yeah, totally. We were just worried that we'd get fired." Phil added.

"Fired? Why in the world would you get fired? You two are the best nurses here." Johnny said.

"You know how people are with gay couples. They don't accept it!" Dan whispered.

"Around here we do. You're going to be absolutely fine!" Johnny reassured them.

Phil grinned. "Thanks Johnny, that really means a lot to us. Really."

"No worries. Get to work, and I'll see you at lunch." Johnny said before walking away.

"That was awkward." Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

"Yeah. I feel like we're going to have this conversation with more people today." Phil said.

"Ugh, great." Dan grumbled. He laughed and then he and Phil went their separate ways.

Phil sighed as he walked into his office, that he shared with another nurse, Katherine.

"Good morning Phil." Katherine greeted when Dan walked in.

"Good morning." Phil answered as he shut the door.

"You look tired this morning." Katherine said as she looked up at Dan.

"Yeah, me and Dan were up late last night-" Phil said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" Katherine asked, raising her eyebrows.

Phil chuckled as he looked down at the beautiful ring on his finger. "Yeah, it is."

"Who's the lucky man?" Katherine asked, smiling.

"You know him actually. It's Dan," Phil said. "He proposed last night."

"I knew it!" Katherine exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat.

Phil laughed. "Okay, how many bets were going around here that me and Dan were together?"

"Far too many to keep count. All I know is that Emily owes me! Ha!" Katherine grinned.

"You people are so weird." Phil said as he sat down in his chair.

"So, Phan is real then?" Katherine asked, giggling a bit.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he looked over at Katherine. "Yes Kat, Phan is real."


End file.
